


you don't have to hide

by sevenbraincells



Series: julie, himbos and the gay [2]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: ;), Alex centric, Angst, Best Friends, Canon Compliant, Carrie Wilson Redemption, Childhood Friends, Coming Out, Fix-It of Sorts, Flynn-centric, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Insecure Flynn (Julie and the Phantoms), Julie Molina Is A Good Friend, Lesbian Flynn (Julie and The Phantoms), Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Supportive Julie Molina, julie centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sevenbraincells/pseuds/sevenbraincells
Summary: “i've missed this,” flynn said, almost to herself.“drinking iced coffee with me? can’t say that i can’t see where you’re coming from.”in which flynn reconnects with an old-friend, comes out to her best friend, and julie learns a bit more about herself - and alex.
Relationships: Alex & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Flynn & Julie Molina & Carrie Wilson, Alex & Julie Molina, Flynn & Carrie Wilson, Flynn & Julie Molina
Series: julie, himbos and the gay [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1963225
Comments: 21
Kudos: 200





	1. part i

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> you have secrets, too, but,  
> you don't have to hide.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes the title is from Show Yourself from frozen 2 because there's no heterosexual explanation for this song (or elsa if we're being honest). there really isn't, i'm sorry, but it's true.

With everything going on with the band, Julie was busy, to say the least. And Flynn was happy for her, because that was her _best_ friend. 

Her best friend, who was in a _band_ with three pretty cute ghost guys. 

Her best friend, who was insanely talented and smart and kind and beautiful and just all-around amazing. 

But Flynn was getting a little antsy. 

She had her own things. Her own feelings, her own life. 

And she wanted to share it with her best friend. But she didn’t _feel_ like she could. 

Even though she most certainly would be able to, and Julie would most certainly listen - and hear - her, Flynn was scared. Or worried. Or both. 

Besides, she was putting it off. 

She assumed that Julie already knew, to some extent, what it was that she was going to tell her, but that didn’t make it easier. 

Flynn couldn’t decide whether it would hurt more if Julie just brushed it off, saying she already knew, or if Julie was surprised and in disbelief. 

Flynn knew that she was being paranoid, but being self-aware never stopped her from doing anything in the history of her life. 

Deep down, Flynn knew that Julie would react well. She’d make Flynn feel loved and appreciated and _valid_. Because that’s what Julie did. 

No matter how much pressure she was under, Julie never failed to be the best - and most supportive - friend that Flynn’s ever dad. Except for…

No. She couldn’t. It was a bad idea. 

Things hadn’t ended well. Not for her, not for Julie, not for-

It was a bad, bad idea. 

She couldn’t. She shouldn’t. Besides, _he_ was probably going to be there. 

And that felt like a betrayal to Julie. 

But Flynn didn’t really see any other choice. 

Well, she could try and write a song that ambiguously suggested _it_ and ‘accidentally’ leave it for Julie to find. 

But that wasn’t really Flynn’s style. That was Julie’s style.

Even if Flynn wanted to talk to Julie about _it_ and wasn’t scared to bother her, Flynn didn’t have a clue about where to find her. 

So she just gave up. For the day. There was always tomorrow. 

Carlos had a big baseball game tomorrow and Flynn had promised to come and be Carlos’s cheerleader. 

What could she say? She really loved the Molina siblings like they were her own family. 

But after the game, Julie’s dad asked if she could come over for a celebratory dinner (if Carlos’s team won) or an eat-your-feelings dinner (if they lost). And obviously Flynn told Julie’s dad that she’d love to. 

He said that Flynn could call him Ray, but she always forgot when she was thinking about him. Never when she was talking to him, luckily. 

But yeah. Tomorrow. 

When she was over at Julie’s, and Julie was there with her brother - and potentially her emotional support ghosts, Flynn didn’t know; she couldn’t see them - she would be able to tell her. 

Until then, she had some other things she needed to do. 

Well yes, homework, of course. But she also had to pick out a new outfit for her cousin. Who was _paying_ her to go shopping for her. 

And Flynn wasn’t going to say no. 

So she found herself at the mall, combing through racks of clothing (and finding absolutely _nothing_ that she liked) and zoning in and out from the world. Because in her head, she was practicing telling Julie. 

She couldn’t decide if she wanted to start with a joke, or make it serious, or make it low-key, or even just _text_ her and not say it out-

Okay, so maybe not that last one. 

But she still wasn’t sure. It was so complicated and Flynn didn’t even know why she had to _tell_ her. What was the big deal about it?

Why did she have to spend so much time thinking about how she was going to do this, like it was this announcement or a party or something, while other people didn’t have to do it at all. 

But that’s not to say that Flynn was _totally_ against throwing a party to tell Julie. She decided to write that one down somewhere, but she didn’t have anything to write with or on. 

So she ended up opening the notes app on her phone. 

The only thing in the world that knew her better than Julie. 

Which is how Flynn found herself bumping into someone. 

Sure, people told her not to walk and use her phone at the same time but Flynn didn’t listen unless there were cars or something around. 

And being at the mall, especially alone, Flynn thought in hindsight, should definitely count as part of the something. 

Flynn started apologizing before she even looked up, her words frantic and barely making sense. 

The person she bumped into - Flynn didn’t know who it was; she hadn’t seen them yet - apologized as well, but much quieter. 

And then Flynn looked up. Oh. It was _her_. 

“You,” Were her first words. 

“Hi Carrie,” Flynn said instead of continuing their...whatever it was that they had. 

Sure, it was fun, but Flynn was tired. Both of it and in general. 

She really wasn’t sleeping enough. At least she had coffee! 

(She was just very careful in making sure that Ray didn’t know she drank coffee - - his Super Dad ModeTM would activate and he’d throw away all the coffee at both his and Flynn’s house.)

Maybe something was visibly off about Flynn, because Carrie softened. 

And it wasn’t like Carrie to soften. 

Carrie just got annoyed and blamed her outbursts of kindness on people being so annoying that it was just easier to get them to leave by being nice. 

But this Carrie, the one in front of her wasn’t being nice to Flynn to get her to leave. This Carrie wasn’t surrounded by her group or Kayla or Nick. She wasn’t Carrie Wilson of Dirty Candy, she was just...Carrie. 

Julie’s best friend. Flynn’s best friend. 

Until they had a falling out. 

And Flynn didn’t even fully remember what they’d fallen out over. She was sure that Julie didn’t, and didn’t think that Carrie did either. 

But as soon as Carrie softened, she hardened up again. 

She was back to being Carrie Wilson, Trevor Wilson’s daughter. 

Flynn heard Carrie clear her throat. It was faint, but it was there. “Please tell me you’re not buying that, it’s a crime against humanity.” 

Carrie was gesturing to the piece of clothing in Flynn’s hand. 

She must have accidentally grabbed it when she was lost in her thoughts, because there was absolutely no way that she’d pick something that looked like _that_ up otherwise. 

“No, no. I’ll leave the committing crimes against humanity to you.”

“I’m not a demon,” was all Carrie said.

Flynn shrugged, half-jokingly and at least partially serious. “I’m gonna need some more proof, sorry girl.”

Flynn could’ve sworn that she saw Carrie hold in a giggle. 

“Same goes for you then.”

Flynn quirked an eyebrow. “You think _I’m_ a demon?”

“Well-” Carrie trailed off. 

“Exactly,” Flynn said, her arms crossed. 

“Whatever,” Carrie said, pushing past Flynn - lightly - to get to the rack behind her. “As much fun as it is talking to you, it isn’t.”

“Ha ha,” 

“Don’t you have a best friend to trail around like a lost puppy?”

“That’s not-” Flynn started.

“That’s not what?” Carrie interrupted. “Am I wrong?”

“Y-” Flynn started again. 

“Julie’s using you. She always depends on you and never gives you anything in return. You’re always at her house, spending time with _her_ family. It’s not a healthy friendship.”

“That’s not true,” Flynn said, more to herself than to Carrie. 

She cleared her throat and looked Carrie in the eye. “And why do you care?”

“I don’t.” Carrie said, but Flynn knew she was lying. “Julie didn’t play for a year, and all of the sudden her stupid phantom band is famous. She doesn’t even try and it all works out.”

“You’re jealous.”

“I’m not.”

“Drop the act, Carrie.”

“You first, Flynn.”

“Fine.”

“Fine. I’m going to the jackets,” Carrie announced. 

“Wait,” Flynn said, grabbing Carrie’s wrist right as she started to walk away. 

Carrie pulled her arm out of Flynn’s grip. “Don’t touch me.”

“Sorry,” Flynn said. “I just-” she paused. “Olive.”

“Do you want to get some coffee?” Was Carrie’s response.

“Sure.” 

***

Carrie paid for Flynn’s coffee. 

Under the condition that she got to choose Flynn’s drink. 

Flynn took a sip. “This is actually good,”

“As if I’d disappoint for you.” Carrie said, taking a sip of her own. 

“I've missed this,” Flynn said, almost to herself. 

“Drinking iced coffee with me? Can’t say that I can’t see where you’re coming from.”

“No,” Flynn said, stopping over to the side.

“Is everything okay?” Carrie said, and she _almost_ sounded concerned. 

“Yes. No. Maybe. I don’t know.”

“Okay.”

“Okay?”

“What did you want me to say?”

Flynn shrugged. “I don’t know. Usually Julie asks me if I want to talk about it.”

“Well I’m not Julie,” Carrie pointed out.

“Yeah, I think you made that _pretty_ clear.”

“She’s not here, is she?”

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Guilting me. Making Julie seem like a bad person. A bad friend.”

“Isn’t she? She’s not here, she’s not listening to you, not hearing you.” 

“Hmm.”

“Not like I am,” Carrie added, as an afterthought.

“You miss me. Miss _us_.”

“I do not.”

“Do too.”

“Do you even know where Julie is?” Carrie said, but it didn’t sound mean. It didn’t sound like she was accusing Flynn or Julie. 

She was desperate, hoping that Julie did. 

Because Julie was good with people, and a good friend. 

Carrie was too, but she was scared of hurting the people that cared about her. So she made them stop caring. 

“I have an idea.” Flynn started to run off, and this time Carrie grabbed her hand. 

“Wait.”

“What?”

“I’m coming with you.”

“Uh, ok.” Flynn responded. 

“I don’t trust you to not just give up on Julie because you’re ‘feeling like a burden’ or whatever and just go shopping. Or compose a piece of music for the _trumpet_. Or do calculus. Because it’s ‘relaxing’ for you.”

Flynn sighed. “But it _is_ relaxing.”

“You’re such a nerd,” Carrie said, but there was the slightest hint of affection in her voice. 

“Says you.”

And they walked off, to find Julie together. 

Flynn just hoped that Julie wasn’t too busy with the ghost himbos. 

***

Carrie didn’t talk to Flynn when they were looking for Julie, and Flynn didn’t talk to Carrie either. 

They just walked, side by side, their hands _almost_ touching. 

“Julie!” Flynn yelled, catching sight of her best friend - in her own home, for the record, and immediately running towards her. 

“Flynn!” Julie said, her eyes darting around - meaning that she was either trying to figure out where Flynn had come from, or that the _boys_ were around. Great. 

“Can we go someplace-” Flynn started. “Private?”

“Uh yeah, sure,” Julie said, slightly distracted. 

“Carrie,” Flynn started, linking Carrie’s arm with her own. “It’s been a while since you’ve been at the Molina’s. Want a tour?”

“I actually have-”

“Great,” Flynn interrupted. “So here we have the kitchen and-”

Eventually Carrie sat down on the couch and opened Instagram. 

Julie called Flynn over, and Flynn knew that she could assume the boys were gone. 

“Where are they?” 

“Watching Carrie,” Julie explained.

“Carrie? Why Carrie?”

“Alex said something about a vibe she gave off? I don’t know.”

“Do you think they’re going to _haunt_ her?” Flynn started. “I mean, that’s what they tried with her dad, didn’t they? And then you got mad because well, what they did sucked. What if they’re going to do something to her because they don’t like her dad? That’s not fair. Like, there’s so many _other_ reasons to not like her, you know and-”

“Flynn,” Julie said with a smile, putting her hand on Flynn’s. 

“Yeah?” Flynn looked up. 

“You came here for a reason, and I know it wasn’t to talk about Carrie.”

“Well, actually,” Flynn started. “Here’s the thing…”

She took a deep breath. 

“I had a crush on Carrie.”

“Was this before or after we became arch-enemies with her?”

“Before, uh, is that all you’re going to say?”

“Do you want me to say something else? I mean I can, if you want me to. Flynn, you’re my best friend, and I love you. I’m going to support you. No matter what. We’re double trouble. For _life_.”

Flynn just hugged Julie. “Thank you,” she whispered, tears streaming down her face. “Thank you so much.”

“Flynn, it’d be a broken world if I wasn’t there for you. You know that, right? You’re my best friend and I’m yours.”

“So if I told you I was a lesbian, nothing would change between us.”

“Not unless you want it to.”

Flynn took another deep breath. “I’m a lesbian.”

“I’m so happy that you were able to tell me,” Julie said, putting her hand over Flynn’s. 

“I’m so happy that I have you in my life.”

“And I couldn’t be happier to have you in mine.”

“Can we go check on Carrie? I know that I can’t _see_ the boys, but if you can just tell me what they say about her-”

Julie laughed. “I’d love that.”

She stood up, extending her hand for Flynn to take. 

Flynn smiled and took it. 

The pair made their way to the living room, walking hand-in-hand. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> when you just KNOW this will get less hits than my other jatp fic (which was a history of alex & luke) because it's about the girls of JULIE and the phantoms 😞😞😞. 
> 
> i did in fact listen to Show Yourself on repeat while writing the first chapter. frozen really hit when i was in second/third grade, what can i say? 
> 
> also, just wanted to clarify that, in this fic:  
> \- julie isn't a bad friend, carrie is just projecting her own insecurities onto her (because she had/has a crush on julie and it just ended up with her getting hurt)  
> \- carrie being mean is a defense mechanism and she's just really insecure and doesn't feel loved for who she is, so she created this mean persona as a coping mechanism. but she's actually really sweet.


	2. part ii

Julie had learned that just because she could  _ see  _ and  _ hear  _ the boys even when they weren’t playing music didn’t mean that she could understand them. 

Which she was reminded of the second she walked back into the living room, Flynn by her side.

“Flynn,” she leaned in to whisper, “distract Carrie, please?”

“I hate you,” Flynn said, but there was no menace in her words. 

“Love you too, but  _ please _ .” 

“Hey Carrie, you wanna see Julie’s room? She’s got a lot of glitter-”

“Hey!” Julie said, but knew that Flynn would never invade actually invade her privacy - or let anyone else invade it. 

Carrie was more than happy to visit Julie’s room, and so that’s what Flynn and Carrie did. 

Now that she could focus on the boys, she could hear them talking or arguing or complaining or debating or something. 

Julie couldn’t really tell because they were all being so loud. 

“Can you guys like, shut up? For  _ one  _ minute?”

Luke seemed to be on the verge of making a joke, but he saw Julie’s face and got serious. 

“Sorry.” Reggie apologized. 

“Can we please take this into the garage?” Julie said, motioning for them to get moving. 

“Agreed.” Alex said.

They could’ve poofed out, Julie later realized, but they walked to the garage, with Julie behind them. 

They were still talking, but this time, Julie could both hear and understand what they were saying. 

“What man, I just said she’s kind of cute.” She heard Reggie say. 

“You call every girl cute,” Alex pointed out.

“Because every girl  _ is  _ cute.”

“He has a point,” Luke added. 

“He really does,” Julie said, now walking in line with the three boys. 

“Okay sure, Reggie has a point.  _ Whatever  _ bro. I’m just saying that there’s something  _ really  _ interesting about her. She’s really cool, I can tell. If she could see me, I’d really want to be her friend.”

“She’s Bobby’s daughter.” Luke interjected, almost at the same time that Julie was going to say that being friends with Carrie didn’t always go the way one thought it would. 

“So?”

“He stole our music!” Luke said. 

“But she’s not him!” Alex rebutted. “She’s her own person and she’s a  _ kid _ .”

“So what do you want to do? Reverse haunt her?” Luke asked. 

“You mean like a guardian angel?” Reggie asked. 

“Exactly like a guardian angel,” Alex said, “I mean, don’t you think it’d be cool? To be able to help this girl who can’t see us?”

“What about the girl who can see you?” Julie said, making the three boys stop dead in their tracks. “Don’t you think it’d be cool to help her?”

“I mean like, we’d love to, but you’re-” Luke started. 

“The one helping us.” Alex finished. 

Reggie sniffled. 

“Hey, you okay Reg?” Luke turned to face his friend and asked. 

“Yeah I’ve just got allergies.”

“Yeah, to sadness,” Alex and Julie said under their breath at the same time, lightheartedly. They shared a look. 

Luke and Reggie started talking to one another (and started falling behind), so Alex and Julie sped-up and started talking to each other. 

“Weren’t you close with Carrie? When you were younger?” 

“Yeah. Carrie, Flynn and I were best friends when we were kids.”

“Can I ask what happened?” 

Julie shrugged. “It’s complicated.”

“I see,” Alex said in a way that implied that he did not, in fact, see. 

Julie opened the garage, closing the door behind her and Alex. 

“Is everything okay? Do you want to talk? We can talk, if you want. But bear with me, it’s been a while since I’ve had a sister to comfort-”

“Kind of, I guess?”

“I’m listening,” Alex smiled. 

“I’ve just been...thinking.”

“That’s usually a good thing,” Alex said, when he was sure that Julie was taking a pause and he wasn’t interrupting. 

“About the guys I’ve liked.”

“Well that doesn’t always go well. Speaking from experience.” 

“What?”

“What?” Alex repeated. “I thought that you knew I was gay.”

“I mean, it’s not like I didn’t overhear you talking about Willie, it’s just- I don’t know. Maybe you being gay will make things easier.”

“Is this about Luke?” Alex asked. 

“What?” Julie seemed taken aback. “No, it’s about Carrie and Flynn.”

“No way,” Alex said, “They’re dating?”

Julie closed her eyes. “We are  _ so  _ not on the same page.” 

“Oh. Sorry.” Alex said, and he seemed sorry. 

“I’ve been thinking about the guys I’ve liked. But not  _ just  _ the guys. I think I might- I think I had, I think I-”

“You had a crush on Carrie.’

“Maybe!” Julie threw her hands up. “I don’t know. Feelings are complicated.” 

“You got that right.” 

Julie giggled at that. 

“Sorry I haven’t been much help.”

“You said it’s been a while, you’re just getting the rust dusted off.”

“I sure hope so.”

“So, do you still want to be Carrie’s guardian angel?”

“Not if you don’t want me to.”

“No, it’s fine. She’s just...mean. She’d never hurt anyone, not really.” 

“Oh.” Alex said, “that sounds like someone I used to know.”

“Are you saying that because you’re going to tell me about this someone or are we going up to my bedroom so I can talk to my best friend and former best-friend while you  _ stalk  _ the latter?”

“The second option,” Alex replied without a beat.

“Let’s go then.”

“What about Luke? And Reggie?”

“They’re probably at a pet store by now. Ever since they found out that dogs and puppies could see them, they’ve gone there every single day.”

“I am so sorry.” 

“It’s fine. So do you wanna talk about-” Alex trailed off. 

“Not really, no.” Julie answered. 

“Well, if you ever do. I’m here, and so’s Reggie and so’s Luke. We might not 100% get it because everyone’s different, but we owe you for helping us and making us feel at home again.”

“Your home is together.”

“Our home is together, with  _ you _ .” Alex corrected her with a smile, nudging her gently with his shoulder. 

And Julie smiled back at him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i saw a few posts talking about carrie and alex being the gay sharpay and ryan, which, ryan already was gay smh, and just decided that them as wlw/mlm solidarity would be amazing because i can project onto carrie (during her redemption arc that goes on in my brain) and pretend i have a guy like alex as my mlm solidarity because i do not have one in real life. 
> 
> also bi julie bi julie bi julie.   
> like,,have you SEEN her edge of great outfit?? please she's so bi she put a spin on sweater weather (egg is that you?)


End file.
